pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bayley's Butterfree
Category: } |evolution = 2 |firstevoname = TBA |firstevoep = TBA |secondevoname = TBA |secondevoep = TBA |gender = Male |ability = |current = With Bayley |prevonum = 010 |firststagename = Caterpie |evo1num = 011 |secondstagename = Metapod |evo2num = 012 |thirdstagename = Butterfree |numeps1 = an unknown amount of |numeps2 = an unknown amount of }} Bayley's Butterfree (Japanese: ベイリーバタフリー Beiri's Butterfree) is the fifth Pokémon that Bayley captured during her journey. 'History' 'Two Years Later' Butterfree first appears as a Caterpie where he is seen in a tree and is about to be attacked by 's 's which was attacking 's . Bayley immediately jumps into action and sent Pikachu to rescue him by means of her fishing rod. After this, Bayley leaves with Robyn Oak to go train, with Caterpie watching her go. Caterpie is revealed to have followed Bayley all the way from . Robyn tells Bayley to capture him and train him to a higher level. Bayley then sends out Rattata to try to capture him. The two spent all day trying but could not find a way to do it without hurting him. Robyn eventually steps in and helps the two capture Caterpie. Bayley leaves Caterpie and Pikachu as she goes off to run an errand. After Bayley races off, Caterpie spots a leaf floating past, and chases after it. The leaf floats over to the edge of the cliff, so Pikachu chases after Caterpie to stop him from falling off the edge. Caterpie then chases the leaf and almost runs into a cactus. Pikachu runs in front of Caterpie and blows the leaf away, with then flies off in a gust of wind. Pikachu finds another leaf and gives it to Caterpie when suddenly, a herd of fly past and pick Caterpie up in the process. Pikachu climbs the cliff, and then jumps off and shocks the Pidgeotto. The Pidgeotto drops Caterpie, and Pikachu catches him, with Caterpie looking very distressed. They land next to a tree and some flowers, and Caterpie eats all the flowers, recovering his health and cheerfulness. The two then promptly fall asleep as Bayley returns with her arms full of flowers. During the battle against the at the , Caterpie uses his to help save the passengers of the sinking S.S. Anne. Caterpie is sent out alongside his teammates to battle against and his . Caterpie attacks with String Shot, but Dragonite simply shrugs it off and throws Caterpie away. He is later used in a team attack to try and stop Lance from shooting bubbles. Bayley had Caterpie cover the volcano crater in String Shot to form a net that is doused by her Omanyte's water, linked to Raticate's sensitive whiskers. Upon Lance triggering the net, Raticate signals to Pikachu to send electricity down the net, forcing Lance's bubble into view. Bayley then orders Doduo to break the bubble with , but the attack proves too weak. In the final battle against Lance, after Bayley had lost the , Caterpie evolves into a to shield Bayley from a , then immediately into a at the same time as all of Bayley's other Pokémon (except for Raticate). As a Butterfree, he carried her aloft, allowing her to conduct an aerial battle during the final confrontation with Lance on and above the back of the . 'Crisis of Deoxys' Butterfree is seen briefly, helping Bayley catch up to and , who had captured Martinez. 'Personality and Characteristics' As a Caterpie, Butterfree was shown to be very ditsy and easily distracted. He would often wander around and get himself into dangerous situations, usually resulting in Pikachu getting hurt but Butterfree walking away unharmed. Butterfree has also been shown to be extremely affectionate of Bayley, shown when he followed her all the way from just to stay with her. Butterfree can frequently be seen rubbing affectionately against Bayley, or wagging his tail happily. After evolving into Butterfree, he changes his signs of affection by landing atop of Bayley's head. Bayley often uses his in a variety of ways to help her out, some examples include being used as a net, a means of tracking, and as a cast. 'Moves used' Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved